One Evening at the Granikas
by Lysis
Summary: A new light, playful story about Alexander, Hephaistion and their companions - canine and human that takes place one night after the victory at the Granikos River.
1. Chapter 1

One Evening at the Granikos

Author: Lysis (November 2012)

A new story, light and playful about Alexander, Hephaistion and a few of their companions, human and canine that takes place not to long after Alexander's victory at the Granikos River.

(* I'll update with next chapter on Monday.)

No Warnings

* * *

Chapter One

Alexander, the young king of the Macedonians and Hegemon of the Hellenes nodded to his guard as he pushed through the small crowd milling before his tent. The air was replete with the scent and sound of life in a military camp. Freshly tanned leather, the pungent scent of thousands of smoky, crackling fires, the ring of the hammer from the smiths, roasting meat, the musty odor of hay and unwashed bodies all mingled with the sharp animal scent and call of thousands of horses, dogs, mules and the men that were part of this life. To Alexander it was as home, comforting and familiar.

He stopped briefly to discuss something with Aristander, his seer and then with a wave of his hand passed through to his private chambers. After giving orders to two of his pages he knelt to hug his dog who had risen from a bear skin to greet him. For a moment he pretended to wrestle with his beloved pet and then rose humming. He was in an exceptionally good mood. The blessings of _Nike _resonated throughout the camp. It had been two weeks to the day of his victory against the host of the Persian king Darius at the Granikos River.

He grinned at the youngest page, Kleon who placed a cup of wine before him, and ruffled his curly red hair. "So, has he been a well behaved dog?"

"Aye, Alexander." The boy - one of his regent Antipater's sons smiled shyly. Alexander patted him on the back and gave him some instructions that sent him off to fulfil the king's command for some supper for Peritas who was sniffing at the wine-cup.

"Peritas have you noticed how quiet it seems this night?" Moving toward the rear of his chamber with his back to the entrance Alexander began to unlace his sandals but stopped a moment and stood still listening. He was about to turn but stopped smiling to himself as Peritas began to thump his plumy tail as an intruder advanced into his chamber.

"Nay, beloved master I have not. I am too consumed with thinking about filling my stomach with a brace of rabbits or that deer you hunted today. Don't bother skinning the deer I'll eat it as it is." The response in the disguised attempt at a high pitched voice did little to mask the speaker's smooth deep tones.

"You are still limping." Keeping his back turned, Alexander worked hard to keep his face still and not burst out with the laughter tickling at his throat. It was clear the intruder was trying hard to disguise his stride as well.

"How can you tell? I was being very careful." Suppressing a smile, he turned to study his companion Hephaistion who had stopped in mid stride and was frowning as he stared down at his feet as though he had never seen them before.

"I would know your step in my sleep. You are still putting too much weight on your right foot to compensate besides Peritas gave you away."

"Traitor." Hephaistion made a face at the dog whose tail wagged excitedly as he bent down to stroke its furry head. He got a wet handful of red tongue in thanks.

"And who are you primping for?" Hephaistion grinned roguishly as he sank down on the polished ebony and ivory camp stool by Alexander's camp bed. Alexander was studying his own reflection in a polished mirror set before him on a large brass bounded clothing chest. Hephaistion smothered the strong desire to laugh. He knew how vain Alexander could be about his appearance.

"Peritas." Alexander answered jokingly as he lightly ran a finger along a raw long red scar closed with tiny careful stitches that ran down his scalp and stopped high on his forehead.

"Ah, and does he find it pleasing?

"Always.

"Of course he is but a dog and easy to please. 'Tis lucky you Mother cannot look upon your sweet face, she would scream Zeus of it."

"So I am a monstrosity?"

"Nay, merely a gentle eyesore." Seeing the grimace on Alexander's face, Hephaistion leaned forward and playfully grabbed the hem of Alexander's chiton which was worked in bright colours along the hem and neck. "Your sister's work - I recognize the prodigious use of golden thread."

"Aye, Kleopatra is skilled with her needle." Alexander turned a smile on his lips and sat on his bed. He studied his companion with thoughtful eyes. He found himself met with Hephaistion's speculative deep blue-eyed gaze.

"So is Philip." He nodded toward the long row of tiny stitches that ran across Alexander's head. "Does your head still pain you as much as it has?"

"It is less this week. 'Tis common enough with a head wound as you well know."

"Aye, I know. 'Tis still quite raw looking – what says Philip about it?"

"That I should get a stronger helmet and refrain from getting such wounds as I am king and am more valuable alive than dead." Both men grinned at one another. "He well knows Haides would freeze over before I do such a thing, but he will scold me regardless, particularly when I am in a weakened state and in need of his services. I cannot escape his harping it is his duty to treat with me thus."

"Aye, as it is yours to ignore it."

Alexander smiled. "You know me too well." Hephaistion raised a burnished eyebrow at him and took the small jar of unguent that Alexander had set out and began to smooth the mixture over the jagged scar.

"Let one of the pages do that."

Hephaistion made small clucking noises and sniffed the mixture before proceeding. "Nay, I am here, let me aid you. Besides they can be clumsy and will make sloppy work of it. My touch is tender as a babe's." He smiled for a moment and patted Alexander's curl shorn head. "You cut it shorter, well, it will grow back. You are still beautiful a little missing hair does not change that."

"Your touch is good – careful and gentle - you have done this before I think." Alexander sighed and closed his eyes briefly as Hephaistion's long fingers massaged the medicine around the wound.

"My experience is prodigious and I'm well-known for my gentle touch." Hephaistion laughed as he brushed his hand tenderly over the golden stubble on Alexander's scalp.

"Ah, truly? Tell me more about this gentle touch." Alexander nudged him with his shoulder and moved over on the bed. His eyes were full of playful light. "For I can only recall how hard-handed you are with your horses and dogs and spear which you throw with a graceless, lumbering tread."

"Ah, aye, I am forever a blight upon your shining glory with my poor attempts at the manly arts. My poor father, ah, his unhappiness at my failures is ever my greatest sorrow."

"'Tis true and in the palestra you spurn true victory by teasing your opponent with the sight of your misshapen puny form. I've no taste to pound your head into the ground. 'Twould be unworthy of me."

Hephaistion bit his lip and smothered a chuckle. "Ah, 'tis all true as you say. I am a bumbling Cyclops. You should shun me, 'tis the only decent thing to do. My Father should have exposed me on the hills of the Vermenios." He hung his head and sighed deeply in mock resignation. "Tis the cruel workings of the _Morari _that he did not."

"Oh, aye, I see in your wisdom you agree. At least you have the wits to see the truth in my words."

With a great groan Hephaistion pulled his full lips into a moue of thoughtful consideration and began to rise. He tried to keep his mirth contained as he strode clumsily, playing up his limp toward the outer chambers. "Again, I see the wisdom of your words. I will go and no longer plague you with my unfortunate person."

Laughing merrily Alexander rose and put his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder and nudged him playfully. "Let us not be too hasty." Then he placed the jar of unguent back in Hephaistion's hand and lay back on his bed with a great leisurely stretching of his limbs and a mischievous leer. "If you were to massage along my forehead I will be in a much better mood."

"Oh, indeed." Hephaistion leered back and stuck out his tongue as they both turned at the sound of Peritas' barking and the scent of cooked meat came toward them. Alexander made a face and pulled himself upright as the guard announced the return of his page Kleon with Peritas' supper.

"Now my head truly aches." He groaned as Peritas began to bark excitedly at his approaching meal. Hephaistion hugged the prancing dog to him and grinned at Alexander who collapsed on his bed and pulled a pillow over his head.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

One Evening at the Granikos

*Well, I decided to post the second chapter now. The last chapter will be on Monday. Picks up where Chapter One left off, later in the same day.

No Warnings

* * *

Chapter Two

Day fell into evening and the full dark of night was coming on. Alexander sitting companionably before his tent with his companions Hephaistion, Laomedon and Medius was enjoying the twilight. Good-naturedly they chatted and ribbed one another with little jests and taunts.

"He says so does he?" Alexander sniggered at a story Medius was telling as he held up a cup that was quickly filled by a waiting page. "I'd no more trust Nearkhos with the truth of such a thing as I would believe he can bull dance."

Hephaistion and Laomedon both snickered and Hephaistion said. "Great bull dancer, Nearkhos, I recall well his performance. At Mieza was it not Alexander?" Alexander convulsed with laughter recalling the hot summer day Nearkhos had made such a boast and the subsequent performance.

"By Apollo's golden balls, the man can lie. He may not be able to bull dance, but trust a Cretan to give lessons even Aristotle could not equal when it came to fables." Soft chuckles and taunts were exchanged as food was brought and more wine set before the king and his companions.

"The camp lies quiet tonight." Alexander commented as he leaned forward to pet his dog, Peritas and feed him a bit of chicken. "Only a little now -" He scolded the attentive dog who was begging for more with his dark liquid eyes. "You've already eaten." He let his hand linger over the dog's head absentmindedly and cocked his head to the side seeming to be listening for something.

"Alexander?" Hephaistion raised a burnished eyebrow in question.

"Nothing not a thing, Hephaistion." He shook his head. Thoughtfully he closed his eyes, tipped his head back and drew in a deep breath. "Crickets, I can hear the crickets and frogs - no loud squabbles, no drunken shouts. Indeed, when was the last time we had such quiet upon campaign, Medius?"

Medius, a slender man of medium height with a thin but handsome face surrounded by wavy light brown hair laughed. "In truth, Alexander, I am not sure I can recall. 'Tis been a long while, that much I'll venture."

"If we close our eyes and sit calm the stillness will come upon us. A calmness as it seems in the great forest yonder." Alexander gestured with his chin toward the great stretch of shadowy trees in the distance. He raised a hand toward his ear and grinned, "I think I hear a … aye, a bear growling or perhaps it is a wolf howling."

"Which is it? Surely, oh, great hunter you can tell the difference. Could it be a lion roaring?" Hephaistion teased Alexander who swatted at him across Medius who sat between them. Hephaistion sought to swat him back and Medius moved his chair over to Laomedon's side.

"I don't want to come between them. The wound would be terrible were they too lose their heads and advance to battle." He grinned in jest at the older man who was pulling on his short ginger colored beard. He looked thoughtful, cleared his throat, and spat.

"I swear I have not known such a thing as pure quiet since we hunted the forests of the Pinaros." The older man offered in a deep, husky voice that the three younger men knew could turn rough when he was pressed with the antics of young pages – as they had all once been. "Recall the hunts, how it was in the morn when first we rose? Not a sound save bird's song and the breath of Zephyr in the trees." He looked about suddenly as though in surprise. "In truth I've not known such a thing since that time."

"Indeed," Alexander said. "Sweet those days, full of the hunt and nothing more serious save the silly vanities we, in our youth, as Aristotle would say, to bother us. Ah, 'twas a good way. What say you to that, Hephaistion?"

The two men smiled at one another. "I cannot but agree." Hephaistion replied with a yawn. "But, oh, we have grown old of late and now fall to such tender reminiscing that I fear if I do not make for my bed soon I will fall asleep where I sit."

"Ah, but now you are men grown and have no time for play." Laomedon said looking at the younger men with a gentle smile. "We are never to have such days again, I fear, sometimes." Alexander glanced at him, noting the look in his eyes.

"Not so, my friend. We have many hunts before us still. There are lazy days before us. We will come to them, soon. With winter's bivouac we will see some sport and ….ohhhhh." Alexander shook his head, groaned loudly rubbing his back, and chuckled. "I feel a great age." At this Laomedon burst out guffawing loudly.

"You are still a pup, wet behind the ears." He slapped Alexander heartily upon the back. "You've one good battle won against Darius beneath your belt and suddenly you are old? Oh, aye, indeed you are ancient, Alexander, twenty-two years is a great age! Oh if only your Father could hear you now."

Alexander looked down at his hands for a moment, flexing his fingers as though studying them for wrinkles, but could not stop the bubble of amusement rising in his throat. "It's tiring work, Laomedon."

"Tiring work at what, Alexander - to lie abed with a pretty lover once the day is out?"

"Oh, oh, unfair!" Medius shouted as Alexander doubled over laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.

"Hephaistion?" Laomedon raised his brow and studied the handsome young man with amusement.

"Laomedon?" Hephaistion answered his blue eyes wide and full of mischief. "Is there something you wish to say?"

"Not necessary," the older man teased, poking the younger man in the ribs. "Alexander his ribs stand out beneath the skin. You must treat him more gently." At this, the quiet circle beneath the king's tent exploded with hilarity. The thud of fists meeting hard muscle sounded.

"You wound me." Hephaistion said pretending to hurt feelings, but his voice was merry, and he could not hide the lightness in the cerulean eyes.

"I think he does not." Alexander replied matter-of-factly as he studied his companion. "You are too thin. You must eat more."

Hephaistion began to cough and was joined by pleasant laughter. "I must eat more? Yes, my king, your dearest wish is my command." He leaned over and prodded Alexander in his tight flat stomach. "Nor are you a boy of eight summers starving under Leonidas' yoke, Alexander."

Ignoring Hephaistion's ribbing Alexander leaned over resting his weight heavily against him saying. "So, is it not quiet tonight - pleasantly so?"

"Ah, do you wish for some noise, Alexander?" Hephaistion teased him as he pushed the bulk of Alexander's weight away. "Perhaps the sweet cries of one of your pages in your ear?"

"You have made the king blush, Hephaistion." Medius teased his friend.

"Nonsense, Alexander do something so mundanely human?" Alexander covered his mouth with his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Scamp!" Alexander replied teasingly, grabbed Hephaistion by his long red gold hair, and smacked a kiss upon his lips.

"So, 'tis quiet tonight." Alexander said as he sat back with a great show of satisfaction and clasped his arms across his belly. Medius winked at Laomedon as they noted Alexander's right foot was jogging up and down.

"And when ever upon campaign has there been quiet? What quiet can any man have when he is but one of thousands?" Hephaistion nudged Medius who settled next to him and began teasing him with handful of dates that Hephaistion would grab at only to have Medius pull them away.

'"You are a plague upon me, man." Hephaistion shouted and tried to grab the quick moving hand. "Peritias, bite, hold his arm for me in your teeth." Laughingly he ordered the dog that lay at their feet.

"You would have Alexander's dog bite me over a few dates?

"Oh, aye, when I hunger I would do anything. I am near to skin and bone. Did you not say this Laomedon?" Hephaistion sat suddenly quite still and then moved with rapid reflexes and soon both men were laughing while they fought over the dates.

Alexander grinned broadly and picked up an apple from a bowl nearby. "Medius leave him to his dates. Here." Medius caught the apple in one hand.

"Oh, not fair!" Hephaistion frowned and tried to grab for an apple. He was chastised as Alexander held it back telling him he didn't deserve it. Laughing they fought one another for it.

Medius leaned down stroking Peritas' silky head. "Have you noticed Peritas has lovely dark eyes? They are as though lined like an Egyptian dancing girl's and as expressive."

Alexander looked over at his friend and grinning raised a brow high and began to chuckle at Medius' remarks. "Medius, I think it would serve you to join Krateros this night. He has two new slave girls to entertain him. I understand one has lovely dark, long eyes. If you do not, find some pretty boy, I am sure there are several around. At the very least leave my dog alone." He turned toward Hephaistion and Laomedon who were laughing and watching Alexander who leaned forward glancing about and twisted his mouth into a moue of mock frustration. "Hmmmm, I was...perhaps that one... " He rose from his chair slightly eyeing the pages nearby, and shook his head. "No, they are all blue or grey-eyed, too, bad for you Medius."

"Alexander!" Laomedon had doubled over laughing. "God's above the thoughts that come from that head of yours. What would Aristotle say?"

Hephaistion burst out, "He gave up his second day at Mieza trying to control Alexander's inventive mind."

"Do you accuse me of being a procurer, Laomedon?" Alexander winked as he made a comical face at him and shook his head while sighing dramatically. "Ah, the things a general must do to keep his men happy. What about you two?" He turned to Hephaistion and Laomedon. "Shall I find you someone to keep you company this night? I want my men content upon campaign."

Hephaistion and Laomedon fell from their chairs laughing so hard they startled Peritas who began to bark and ran off.

"You have scared poor Peritas. I will go and get him." Hephaistion rose only to fall back abruptly, his balance lost when Alexander pulled him down.

"It is a small thing. Proteus will see to it." He turned to one of his pages who stood attentively nearby.

"No, I will go. Sit there and entertain him, Hephaistion, Alexander is, I think, restless this night even though he would deny it." Medius started up only to be tackled by Alexander who was laughing heartily.

"Proteus will catch him back. Sit back down Medius – have some more wine." He gestured another page who raced to fill their cups.

"I would think you do not trust me, I am wounded. I love dogs." Medius pouted playfully as he brushed some dust off his black cloak. "You gave me Ajax and Sphinx and I love them dearly. They are the most spoiled dogs in camp."

"Nay," Hephaistion smirked as he studied Medius and then Alexander who was smiling widely clearly enjoying their antics. "Peritas is the most spoiled dog in the camp."

"Not so Hephaistion." Laomedon spoke up as he sipped at his wine. "Peritas is the most spoiled dog in all Hellas and now Asia. Do you not agree my king?"

"What...?"

The older man laughed and slapped the young king, who was leaning forward gazing at Hephaistion with tender expression on his face, on his back. "Cease your daydreaming and you will hear me."

"I hear you Laomedon." Alexander shrugged his shoulders and exchanged smiles with the object of his interest. Then he sat back breathing a deep sigh of contentment and leaning his face upon his hand studied his companions with interest and appreciation.

"Look there," Hephaistion sat up suddenly pointing toward the dark forest that surrounded them. "Golden lights - see how they dance about? "

"Nymphs - resplendent in their gossamer veilings!" Medius waved an arm lazily in the direction of the forest while out half out of his chair. "Come, let us chase them."

"Down, down," Alexander laughed, admonishing him and swatted him with a hand. "A nymph is not to be caught. We poor mortals can only gaze upon them as they fly from our eyes in rapid haste."

"But surely, Alexander, you can catch us one. Are you not kin to them by your father?" Laomedon earned a good-natured thump on the back for his teasing.

"Would that I could," Alexander answered, "Perchance I could get them to give up their secrets to me and would no longer have to act the mere mortal to achieve my dreams. But, alas, Laomedon, I am no more fleet of foot than you or Hephaistion when it comes to catching such golden creatures." He stood up and strode leisurely in the direction of the the darkening woods.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

One Evening at the Granikos

***Oh Haides, here's the rest. Now I can rest.

No Warnings, but slight sexual innuendo...

* * *

Final Chapter

"You are in fine mood tonight." A few minutes later Hephaistion came to stand by Alexander's side. Good nights had been said and the other two men had wandered off each to their own private amusements. Laomedon laughingly had offered to make sure Peritas was safe in his tent for the night. Alexander chuckled as he waved him off. One of the duty pages came to the king's side and they discussed something for a few moments. The boy then ran off to capture Peritas who was trotting back toward his master's side. He looked like he was grinning and had white feathers stuck in his mouth.

With a snort of laughter Hephaistion gestured toward the dog that was wagging his tail playfully even though, he had been caught stealing toward the chicken roosts. "Afraid for his virtue?" I think he is safe enough. "

"Ah," Alexander watched his dog being dragged away after being forced to give up his prize. "Looks like he was doing more than just thinking about watching the chickens." Hephaistion strode back to the tent and picked up their wine cups. Leisurely returning to Alexander's side, he sipped from his as he studied his friend. "Your head was split open but two weeks ago and yet, here you are in fine spirits. I'm glad to see this, Alexander for I have been worried about you."

Alexander turned to his friend smiling. "No head aches for me this night. The air is clear and fresh. It makes me sleepy." He eyed the tall handsome man beside him with open appreciation. He leaned over toward him whispering. "We could go for a walk in the trees."

Hephaistion laughed delicately knowing his friend's mind. "And what of the Guard?" He gestured toward the attentive figures of the seven royal guards who were following them both with sharp eyes.

Reluctantly, Alexander grunted as he turned around surveying them. "Ah, yes, the Guard. Well, let us walk about a bit then, with the Guard. Then we can retire to my bedchamber for some...ah, quiet conversation."

Throwing his head back, Hephaistion burst out laughing shaking his long hair, which shone, warmly in the rising moon light. Flushed under the intense gaze aimed upon him he replied. "Quiet conversation, 'eh?"

Alexander replied with a soft smile upon his lips. "Not too much conversation."

Finis


End file.
